Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, LCDs mostly comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module disposed behind the panel. According to the position of the backlight source, the backlight module can be an edge-lighting type or a bottom-lighting type in order to provide LCDs with backlight.
The heat generated by the LCDs which is in working status may affect the efficiency thereof, and thus the heat dissipation thereof is very important. Taking the bottom-lighting type backlight module for example, it may use light emitting diodes (LED) to be the backlight source, and currently it uses a heat dissipation module with heat sinks, an external fan or heat pipes with capillary structures to improve the heat dissipation thereof.
However, the heat sinks and the external fan may increase the entire thickness of the backlight module, and are also hard to meet the requirement of the heat dissipation of the LCDs. The heat pipes with capillary structures are uneasy to be processed, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, according to the heat dissipation structure of the current backlight module, an uneven temperature problem is susceptible to occur. Therefore, a back bezel of the backlight module may deform due to the temperature uneven problem.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.